


Pendulum

by h311agay



Series: Essays for School [3]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1516688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h311agay/pseuds/h311agay





	Pendulum

The night closes in  
Suffocation begins  
Monsters give to chase  
Fears start to race  
The bony hand clutches me  
My mind goes through agony  
As the thick darkness shadows  
I drown in the shallows  
Despair eats away  
All the joy of the day  
Driving me crazy, insane  
All this negativity in my brain  
Running in circles, up the walls  
‘Til reality crashes, ‘til I fall.  
Can’t shut it down, can’t stop  
Pendulum in my head; tick, tock, tick, tock  
Round and round the words go  
Never stopping, won’t slow  
I can’t give in  
I can’t win


End file.
